


You better run, better run

by latenightauthor



Category: Do No Harm (TV), truecrime - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, F/M, High School, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Plot Twist, Twisted, awareness, idkwhat'sgoingon, imsorryit'sshorot, schoolshootings, tedbundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightauthor/pseuds/latenightauthor
Summary: "That's why, I'll go first""oh god"





	You better run, better run

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: please read the tags because my style of writing is not for everyone and if there's something about my stories that you don't like please do let me know because I am new to all of this and I'd want to make sure that Im not offending anyone:))

“Death isn’t that scary if you go head first. Sometimes you gotta do things even if you think that they are scary. Imagine all your talent that you have if you don't try and make a go of it. For example, look at Ted Bundy. If he hasn’t found out about his talent for decreasing human lives, then imagine all the people that would be alive right now, what a favor that legendary man has done for us. That’s why he’s so well known for his hard leadership work for the nation. Do the world a favor and use him as a role model.”

He paused.Looking around the classroom, all the horrified expressions shockingly staring at him. He grinned and went on;

“He’s killed so many people with his unique creative ways. If only more people used their heads for the better then the earth would have space just for we. If we are one then so are we. We need more people to understand the seriousness of the topic. We need more people to join to follow after Ted Bundy’s footsteps. We failed him by letting him die on that electric chair. So the least we could do is to make him proud. We all as one need to help. That’s why I’d like to be the first to start.

He finished, as he chuckled revealing his hidden weapon from behind his back. He laughed as he heard horrid screams and gunshots along with some blood splatters.


End file.
